100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
CJ's bedroom
CJ's bedroom is the room in which CJ Martin sleeps and has her belongings and possessions. It is located on the second floor of the Martin house. Layout CJ's room has light lavender walls with many posters placed on them. Her furniture is mainly pink, which is noted by Flick when he sees it. Her bed seems to be attached to a built in with additional storage and shelves. Her shelves hold a number of items such as books, CDs, and pictures. At the foot of her bed is more storage with various pairs of Converses placed on and in it. She has two bedside tables, one of which has a lamp on it. There are also a few stuffed animals around the room. To the right of the bed, she has a white dresser that is placed underneath the windows. There is a small, pink bench which most likely doubles as extra storage to the right of the dresser. To the left of the dresser is a small, purple table with some pictures and a lamp. In this corner to the left of the purple table, there is also a little plush chair that has more pairs of shoes on it. CJ usually has other pillows in this corner as well. A few paper lanterns that can light up hang from the ceiling. She has a pink, full length mirror, which is usually near her desk. The mirror has many stickers and cards placed on it. Above her desk is a board with various notes and such pinned to it. There is a pink hamper next to her desk. Her closet is to the left of her bed and a bookshelf appears to be next to it. In between the closet and her bed is a shelf with hooks which usually hold backpacks. Underneath this is a model of the Eiffel tower. History '100 Things to Do Before High School' CJ wakes from a nightmare regarding how high school will be miserable and she will lose her best friends. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' Because she and the boys are starting a garage band to enter their school's music festival, CJ goes through her clothes to find an outfit to wear for the performance. Her mom, dad, and brother join and help her pick out a look. 'Run with the Bears Thing!' Before she goes to sleep, CJ is determined to start a conversation with her crush at school the next day. 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' Every morning CJ wakes up, she sees Ronbie's trophy case full of awards. She is intent on winning the science fair so she can win an award for her empty trophy case. She works on different ideas for projects in her room. 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' CJ is sick, so her mother, who is very strict about sick days, reminds her to not get out of bed unless she is getting soup or finishing her school assignment. Later, CJ sneaks out of the house to go to school with the hopes of being her crush's lab partner. At the same time, Crispo leaves school and goes to her house to make the most out of his sick day. When he doesn't find CJ in her room, he video chats her to ask where she is. While chatting, they hear Mrs. Martin come home, so Crispo hides under the covers of CJ's bed and she gets him to put speakerphone on so she can talk to her mom. They fool her into believing CJ was still at home and she leaves. Near the end of the school day, CJ rushes home after finding out her mom would be getting off of work earlier than she had anticipated. She manages to sneak up to her room with help from her father and is in bed when he parents enter. 'Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!' Crispo's brother Flick breaks into CJ's house through her room in order to get Crispo's cool jacket so he can impress girls at a party. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' CJ has a daydream where a poster of Anthony Del Rey on her wall talks to her. 'Master a Thing Thing!' CJ's room can be seen during her Kung fu training montage. 'Raise Your Hand Thing!' CJ wakes up and wonders if Crispo was right about not raising their hands after she had trouble with three fifth graders she had volunteered to show around the school. Visitors *Mr. Martin ("Start a Garage Band Thing!" and "Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!") *Mrs. Martin ("Start a Garage Band Thing!" and "Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!") *Ronbie Martin ("Start a Garage Band Thing!" and "Be a Mad Scientist Thing!") *Crispo Powers ("Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!") *Stephen Powers ("Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!") Episode appearances 'Season 1' *100 Things to Do Before High School *Start a Garage Band Thing! *Run with the Bears Thing! *Be a Mad Scientist Thing! *Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing! *Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing! *Meet Your Idol Thing! *Master a Thing Thing! *Raise Your Hand Thing! Trivia *There is a Big Time Rush band poster on her wall. Scott Fellows, creator of 100 Things to Do Before High School, also created the TV series Big Time Rush. *One of the DVDs on her shelf is called Fat Elf 2. *''Where Eagles Dare'' by Alistair MacLean can be seen on one of her shelves. *Many of the posters on her walls are either of animals or celebrities. *A storage box seen near her mirror in "Get the Most Out of Your Sick Day Thing!" says "Let's pretend this is important." *In the pilot, her desk was entirely pink, while in the series, her desk is white with a pink top. *There are multiple cards with the words "Santa Monica Pier" around the room. Gallery Category:Locations